1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a hinge that has a first bracket, a second bracket and a vertical-angular-positioning assembly having a sleeve to prevent dust from accumulating in the vertical-angular-positioning assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Foldable electrical devices such as foldable cellular phones are used widely due to their compactness.
A conventional foldable cellular phone has a body, a cover and a hinge. The hinge connects the cover pivotally to the body so the cover may cover the body when the cellular phone is folded. The hinge has a positioning assembly that may position the cover at a specific angular position relative to the body.
However, the positioning assembly are exposed on the hinge and dust may be accumulated on and fail the positioning assembly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.